Lost in a World of Darkness
by Purinsesu Selenity
Summary: Queen Beryl and Queen Nehelania are both after the same person, but who is it? Is it Usagi? What will happen when the scouts have to face this new enemy? Can they face her or not? Will they win the fight, or will they loose?
1. Default Chapter

Summery: A new enemy has appeared, but who is it? Is the person they think is really Usagi? Or is it a look alike? What'll happen to the scouts? Can they really face her or not?  
  
Title: Lost in a world of Darkness  
  
Chapter: 1   
  
Okay, this character that i'm introducing in this F.F. is a RP character of mine. - So i know how she acts. and especially when it comes to destruction, its fun! Lol. Okay, anyway, when i was reading some F.F.'s i got so many ideas for this F.F. So thats how i started writing this one! Ah, what the heck, just get on with it!   
  
It was currently sundown in Tokyo as Usagi and Mamoru where on their date, first time without having Chibi-Usa around. Though, it kinda felt a bit odd. Usagi looked up at Mamoru, as a small gentle flash appeared upon her forehead, the crescent moon showed, Mamoru looked at Usagi oddly in a way that he had never looked at her before. The gentle wind blew upon the two as they decided to walk home.  
  
Rei and the others where watching behind the bushes as they constantly tried to see what was going on. Minako bit the collar of her shirt as she watched, "Ooooh, i want to see whats going on! Stuff like this gets me going!" Minako groaned as she continued to watch while Ami and Makoto where trying to keep her quiet. Mamoru then turned around, thinking he had heared something, 'Hmm, why is it i feel like someones watching us?' he thought in his head as the two continued to walk. "Mamo-Kun, can we go somewhere before we go home?"   
  
Mamoru looked down at Usagi in a confused way, "What kind of place? Anything in particular?" Usagi giggled a bit, "I know its weird, but i wanted to go to the flower garden. I hear at night, its always a great place to go. Can we visit it?" Mamoru nodded his head as the two then headed the other way. But, on the way there, was a mysterious figure, someone they knew. Or was it a new enemy to them?   
  
"Hmmm, well looks like i've come at the wrong moment. But that doesnt matter.." The mysterious figure looked exactly like Zoicite. The scouts then jumped out from behind the bushes, all shouting out their transformation phrase. "Usagi! Quickly, get out fo here and go find a safe place to hid!" Uranus appeared after a large ball of energy, hit Zoicite making it time for her to run. "Uranus!" Usagi shouted, as she didn't know if it was the best thing. Though, right now. She wanted to help, it was her duty. Her destiny to protect the Earth, but would she just let the scouts fight on their own?   
  
As Usagi ran to find a safer place to transform, a ball of energy appeared in front of her, there stood before her Kunzite. "Well, if it isnt the little Moon Princess. Our Queen would like a word with you." Kunzite then pointed his hands at Usagi, a dome of darkness surrounded her. Usagi screamed as she then noticed, it was too late to transform. Too late to do anything, or was it? Could Venus try and break the dome of darkness for her? Or where the scouts tied up in the mess with Zoicite.   
  
Luna and Artemis appeared in their Human forms before Kunzite as the two looked at Kunzite in a way that showed hatred towards him, "Let her go!" Luna shouted, as she knew it was time. Though, time to show what? Was it the way of her destiny that she couldnt reveal any of her powers to the scouts. She had once already shown them the Luna Mind Meld, though that wouldnt do anything good towards this mess. "Luna! Artemis!" Usagi shouted as she put her hands on the dome of darkness, the same dome that she had seen when Venus appeared the first time.   
  
Rei looked at Zoicite as she then noticed a new force, "I sense something... Somethings going to happen..Venus! Go find Usagi. I'm getting major bad vibes.." Venus nodded, and ran towards Usagi's direction. Though for some reason, Kunzite knew this would happen. in a moments notice, right when Venus appeared, Kunzite vanished along with Usagi. "COWARD!!!" Venus shouted, as she fell to her knees. "Luna...Artemis... What are they trying to do?" Venus asked as Artemis walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "I'm not sure Venus, though... i think it may end up being a bad thing." Artemis sighed, as he then looked over at Luna.  
  
"We should get back to the scouts, what if Zoicite vanished too? Is this going to be the end of it or will we see the two again?" Luna cupped her two hands together as they where towards her chest, the same pose that she had seen Princess Serenity make in the past. "Luna! Your worried about whats going to happen with Zoicite, we should be worried about what they'll do to Usagi!" Venus snapped, as the scouts then ran over to Venus. Mercury shook her head in dismay, "Zoicite left...The only thing left behind was a flower petal."   
  
"We have to do something..." Tuxedo Kamen looked at the scouts, but his face was filled with worry. "Your Majesty, what about the Princess? Did...they know?" Neptune stood beside Uranus, the scouts looked at each other in silence. Though, they all where filled with worry about what would happen to Usagi. Will the world end if she was killed while she was with Kunzite and Zoicite? What about Metallia? Or Queen Beryl.   
  
"We brought what you wanted, Queen Beryl." Kunzite looked at Beryl, as there stood next to him, Usagi in the dome of darkness. Usagi was still slamming her hand against the dome, but at the same time was feeling its negativity. Zoicite laughed as he watched Usagi, "Yes, take your time and get used to it.... You'll be seeing that Black ball of energy for quite some time, young Princess." Zoicite continued to laugh, but then stopped as he noticed the look on Beryl's face.   
  
Beryl sent an energy beam coming from the orb on her staff at the dome of darkness, the energy beam hit Usagi making her unconcious so the three could talk in silence. Though, that didn't happen. Beryl stood from her throne, the dome of darkness followed her as it carried Usagi inside. Beryl then walked deep within the Negaforce, and appeared in Queen Metallia's chamber. Snapping her fingers, the dome of darkness appeared in front of her letting Usagi fall out, Beryl then nealed before Queen Metallia, "Metallia.... I have something for you...." She spoke as she then looked up at her master, "Good job Beryl, your actually succeeding.." Queen Metallia spoke. "Metallia, do we have enough energy to proceed?" Beryl asked as she waited.   
  
Queen Metallia then spoke after several moments, "Yes... we do. But we'll have to take this process slowly. The Princess is powerful, you'll have to erase every last bit of memory from the Princess... Then, turn her to our side." Beryl sat there in silence. Feeling something, feeling anger inside her. "Yes... my master..." Beryl stood up and left the room, the dome of darkness appeared aruond Usagi again and continued to follow Beryl. Beryl then appeared in a room where only one item stood. "My child, today is the day... You will feel the darkness..." Beryl looked at the unconcious Usagi. Letting the dome of darkness fly over to where she was standing, Usagi then appeared lying on a machine with dark energy waves floating above her.   
  
Okay, whatcha think of the first Chapter? - I liked how it was going. This has got to be one of the F.F.'s i've written that actually is turning out, okay. Anyway, any questions about what is going to happen, or who is going to appear nex,t READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! Or, if you would like some data on this new character i will be introducing, feel free to e-mail me at: ellipticalguardianotakusenshi.com and i'll explain a lil bit more about her! 


	2. Lost in a world of Darkness

Title: Lost in a world of Darkness  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
I'm practically having a blast writing this F.F. i've been meaning to write a F.F. on this specific character! Yes everyone, i do rp Usagi though i rp her as Princess Selenity. She's practically my fave character out of the BSSM series! Anyway, nothin to say now, just continue!!!   
  
Kunzite and Zoicite then appeared behind Beryl, Beryl didn't bother turning around. She just continued to watch Usagi in the process. "My Queen, what'll happen if this fails? Does she still carry the Ginzuishou?" Zoicite looked at Beryl, as he was still standing next to Kunzite, "Yes. She still carries the Ginzuishou, Queen Selenity hasn't even bothered to show up in her daughters condition." Beryl answered as she noticed a lil flash of different markings on the Princesses forehead. A cold smirk appeared upon her face.  
  
"I see..so its coming out slowly?" Kunzite looked at Beryl, feeling something within her that he hasn't noticed before. "Kunztie, Zoicite... When the process completes, i want you to watch over her. Make sure the scouts dont get their little princess back. And if her lil guardian feline advsior, Luna, trys the Luna Mind Meld on her, make sure you get her back here as soon as possible. We wouldn't want our work to fail." Beryl turned around as she was gripping her staff tighter by the minute.   
  
Kunzite shurged, as he then nodded, Beryl walked back to her throne while Kunzite and Zoicite continued to watch Usagi. "So, what is your name?" Zoicite looked at Usagi. "I'm..." Was all Usagi could say. "You are, Dark Selenity.." Kunzite said as the two vanished.   
  
While Usagi was in the negaverse, Mamoru and the scouts where back at Rei's temple trying to figure out a plan to get back Usagi. Defeat the negaverse for the second time, and win back the Princess. Everything was at risk, if they failed the Queen would be in sorrow, having to loose her daughter to Queen Beryl. "You know, we could try doing what we did with Black Lady." Minako looked at everyone, though none of them answered to the comment. "Or, we can use the Luna Mind Meld if all else fails.." Luna smiled, trying to get everyone to be happy again. But of course, that was probably impossible. The one who had brought the scouts together, the one who was always cheerful, was actually gone. Gone from this world.  
  
"Its lonely without Usagi.." Michiru looked at everyone as she took a bite out of her sweet potato. "Just hearing that name, makes me feel different. Like a part of all of us is missing..." Haruka sighed. "Yeah. Like a piece of all our hearts was msising. I know what you mean Haruka.." Ami sat there trying to study, but having to study without someone, was nearly impossible for her, probably her whole entire life, the only friend that she had besides the scouts, was Usagi.   
  
"Common guys, what are we doing? Gonna sit around here and wait for meatball head to just show up?" Rei stood up as she looked at everyone. Noticing that they hadn't said a word for quite sometime that wasn't based on Usagi's absense. Makoto then stood, holding her hand out, "Yeah. Usagi's in trouble, wecan't just sit here and wait!" Rei put her hand ontop of Makotos as she then looked at the others, "I guess your right! Lets go save Usagi, defeat the Negaverse, win back the Ginzuishou, and lets keep the Light of the Moonkingdom as it is!" The scouts stood up as they looked at Minako weirdly, but then, they all put their hands out upon one anothers and then lifted them up. "We'll win Usagi back, we'll win her back for Mamoru!" Makoto said as the scoutscheed and jumped up, knowing this. They knew they would win her back. Win back the person they cared for most. Even if she was, a bit clumzy.   
  
Usagi was still lying on the machine. Though, several moments later, she appeared wearing a long black velvet dress, several spagetti straps made of silver velvet, came down her shoulders. In replacement of a golden crescent marking, was a negamoon symbol. A black heart necklace was around her neck as she then had a black pearl bracelet on her right hand. Beryl watched the transformation as she then laughed noticing that the process was complete.   
  
Pointing her staff the other way, it then formed a Black staff like the Crescent Moon wand, though the Crescent was silver. The figure stood up, she had long white hair tied up in Odango's. Several moments later, Beryl and the figure appeared sitting on the throne. Though, the figure was sitting on a look alike throne to that of Beryl's. "Kunzite!" Beryl shouted as Kunzite then appeared before her, "Kunzite... I want you to train someone. Trian her as your new apprentace. he doesn't know much about fighting, but she does know how to fly."   
  
"Who is, this person you would like me to train?" Kunzite looked up at Beryl as the figure sitting on the throne behind the shadows stepped forward, "I would like you to train, the new Princess of the Negaverse... Dark Selenity." Dark Selenity stood next to Beryl at the height of 4'0" She was at the age of ten, at the time. But her true form was at the age of fourteen. "Are you sure about this?" Kunzite was about to question, but then remembered that he shouldn't question his Queen. Dark Selenity walked over to Kunzite with a smile looking back at Beyl. "Is it true that i finally get to learn to battle?" Dark Selenity looked at Beryl.   
  
"Yes. It is." Beryl nodded, both Kunzite and Dark Selenity dissappeared. Both appearing outside the negaverse as Kunzite looked at Dark Selenity oddly, "Your different." Kunzite said, as he looked up and down Dark Selenity. "So what if i'm different?" Dark Selenity asked, though it was in a somewhat, weird way of saying it. The two then went on to work, first they started on energy blasts. "Form your hands together in anyway you want, just remember to form the blast." Kunzite said, as Dark Selenity continued to do so. Though, it was weird since the two where alone without Zoicite for once. Was Zoicite planning something on his own? Or was he just up and about?   
  
Yay! Finally. 2nd chapter finished. Im hooked on this thing! I have so many idea's that are flowing in my mind that i just cant stop typing it up. Basically what i like to do is think it over at night before i write it. Doing that, i always end up have it in my mind right away! 


	3. Lost in a world of Darkness

Title: Lost in a world of Darkness  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Yay. I'm finally on the third chapter, introducing the Queens of the Planets! Anyway.. im to lazy to write this like i normally do. But either or, lets get on with it! OOooh, before you start reading, please not that when i say Mars or Jupiter, it means the Scouts. But when i say Queen Venus, or Queen Mercury, it means the Queens of the planets. Okay, get on with the F.F. and STOP TRYING TO SPOIL THE STORY! -   
  
Dark Selenity finished her training as she and Kunzite appeared before Queen Beryl. Dark Selenity smiled as she looked at Beryl, right now. She was originally her mother, though, in secrety, she was the creation of Queen Nehelania. Beryl looked at Kunzite and Dark Selenity, "Is the training complete?" she asked. "Yes, it is... She is ready..." Kunzite answered as Dark Selenity walked out of the room.  
  
Lying on her bed in a cold dark room, she spotted a mirror against the wall. An exact look alike mirror to that of Queen Nehelania's. Stepping out from the Mirror, was that very person, Queen Nehelania. Dark Selenity blinked, not terrified at all. "What do you want? Why are you in my room?" She asked. Queen Nehelania placed her hand upon Dark Selenity's forehead, "My child...you dont remember me do you?" Nehelania looked at her with a gentle touch.  
  
Dark Selenity had looked back at the woman in confusion, she knew that Queen Beryl was her mother, but what was Nehelania talking about? "What are you saying? Dont make me get the generals in here!" She shouted, though the room was very steep. No sound could be heard coming out of the moving walls. "My child, i am your true mother... Not Queen Beryl, not Queen Serenity.. You are my child... No one elses..." Nehelania looked at Selenity as Beryl ran into the room, "You..." She said as she spotted Nehelania.   
  
"Well if it isn't Beryl. Long time no see, you try taking my daughter away from me, we'll i'm taking her back!" Nehelania shouted at Beryl as both Nehelania and Dark Selenity dissapeared and reapeared back in the Dead Moon. Selenity stood there in confusment, "Hey! Whats your problem lady!? I'm going back home!" Selenity said in a panic way, noticing the smirk on Nehelania's face. Queen Beryl and Queen Selenity appeared before Nehelania.   
  
"Your back! Why are you trying to ruin my daughter?! She's gone threw enough!" Beryl said in anger, then noticed Queen Selenity. "Your child?! Selenity is MY child. No one elses.... Selenity please remember who you really are!" Queen Selenity walked up to Dark Selenity shaking her. "M-Mother...?" Dark Selenity said as she looked up at Queen Selenity. "NO! DONT LISTEN TO HER SELENITY!" Nehelania said as she watched Queen Selenity, trying tand trying to get her daughter back. "Selenity...thank god..." Queen Selenity said as she looked at her daughter, knowing that she would remember her in person. A small flash came from Selenity's eyes, though the only thing that showed was a tad of blueness, her eyes where no longer Blue like the color of the Earth, but pitch black eyes.   
  
"Selenity....remember? I'm your mother, Queen Selenity. You where destined to be Sailor Moon, not someone who takes orders from Queen Beryl nor Queen Nehelania!" Queen Selenity looked at her daughter, wanting her to remember. The scouts appeared in a flash of light as they ran up to Queen Selenity, "Queen....?" Neptune said, as she hadn't seen Quen Selenity ever since the attack of the Moon. The day that was the Moons destruction. The very day when the Sun had gotten hot, clearly enough to destroy the entire Moonkingdom and the Silver Millennium. Leaving it to its destruction.   
  
The scouts, along with Queen Selenity and Dark Selenity, teleported away and appeared back on the Moon. There, waiting for them, was Queen Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Neptune, and Uranus. "Queen Selenity, we will help you gain your daughter back.." Queen Venus looked at Queen Selenity. The golden haired beauty that was the mother to Sailor Venus, Stood in front of all the of the other Queens of the Planetary Soldiers. "Iie, we will help as well..." The Queens nodded, as Queen Selenity appeared standing before the Main Computer, Jupiter was currently taking watch over Dark Selenity, making sure that she wouldn't leave.   
  
Dark Selenity struggled to get out of the room, so she wouldn't have to remember. The scouts all guarded each entrance to the Main computer, making sure that she wouldn't leave. "Seriously, Selenity. Dont you want to be your normal self again?" Sailor Mars said, as she was guarding the door to where Dark Selenity was. Dark Selenity shook her head, wanting to leave. Wanting to run away, wanting to get out, "NO! I dont want to remember..." Dark Selenity shouted, as she then formed a Dark Energy ball aiming it right at Mars. Queen Mars, looked at Dark Selenity in a mad way, "Selenity, remember who you where. Remember your friends, the ones that cared for you. The ones that where always their to help you threw yout time of need. Dont go ruining your life. You'll never regret it if you stop now." Queen Mars, looked at Dark Selenity.   
  
It was now sundown on Earth, The Moon was still trying their hardest to keep watch on Selenity. The healing process worked, but the question was, how long will it last? Will Queen Beryl or Queen Nehelania retrieve the Moon Princess, and turn her back into Dark Selenity once more? Currently guarding the door to Princess Selenitys room was Jupiter. Queen Selenity, was still trying to think, trying to figure out a way to stop what was happening, "What do you think we should do, Queen Venus?" Queen Selenity looked over at the Queen of Venus. "I'm not sure Queen Selenity, but we will try our best.. The world depends on your daughter, she is the last heir to the Silver Millenniums throne. if you lose her, you lose the game." Queen Venus answered.  
  
Sailor Uranus stood guarding the balcony to Princess Selenity's room. Making sure that no one will enter. "Uranus, why can't i leave my room? Why do i have to be guarded by everyone?" Selenity looked at Uranus as she was leaning against the balcony's edges looking out upon the great city of the Moonkingdom. "Well, its just what the Queen wanted.. She's worried about you, Selenity." Uranus answered, there where more scouts guarding the entrance to the Palace than there was to the Gate of time.   
  
"Why cant we just go back home..?" Selenity asked. So many questions filled her mind, she knew she was Usagi, she knew she was Sailor Moon. But why did she have to stay on the Moon? She missed Mamoru, she missed her friends back home. Basically, she thought that the people guarding her door, where scouts of the past. Not the scouts that she knew and where her friends. Night had fallen, not a word or answewr came from Uranus. Selenity slept in her bedroom, as she was still being guarded. Guards roamed the Moonkingdom, the Queen was still trying to figure out a plan.   
  
Around twelve o'clock at night, Selenity got up from her bed, noticing that the scouts who where guarding her, had fallen asleep. Selenity snuck out of her bed room, then noticed someone was following her. "Selenity, what do you think your doing?" Luna asked. As she watched the Princess sneak out. "Nothing, im just going for a walk." Selenity said in a nervous tone, as she started walking, Luna was following her as well, though why in her human form? Why did she have to be in her human form and not in her cat form? "Selenity, please! Stop.. You'll get kidnapped again. You'll turn to the dark side!" Luna shouted, but then covered her mouth, knowing it was a bad thing to say. 


End file.
